


Day 23

by bigleosis



Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [23]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Annoyed Beelzebub, Day 23, Good Omens Fanfiction Advent calendar, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Other, Sappy Gabriel, christmas cracker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545160
Kudos: 16





	Day 23

**Day 23 | Christmas cracker**

“Tell me again, why you bought these,” Beelzebub asked with a raised eyebrow, looking at the Christmas crackers Gabriel had brought home.

“They are supposed to be fun,” Gabriel answered when he sat down next to the demon on the sofa, placing two cups of tea on the table in front of them.

Beelzebub was holding a golden one in their hands, eyeing it with suspicion. “I don’t see how this should be fun …”

Gabriel turned to face them and took one end of the cracker. “You have to hold onto the other end, and we pull it apart. It’s filled with trinkets, and the one with them inside their half will get it.”

The archangel pulled carefully at his end. “Shall we try?”

Beelzebub shrugged but held close to their end. They both pulled at the same time and the cracker opened with a small bang. Gabriel turned his half but it was empty. Beelzebub had a small paper crown in their lap and was holding something silvery in their hand.  
Gabriel pulled the crown from their lap, unfolded it and placed it on Beelzebub’s head.

“What did you get?” he asked curiously.

They gave him a death stare before Beelzebub opened their hand. Gabriel examined the small heart-shaped keychain in their hand.

“Well,” he started, “I guess that makes you the ruler of my heart then.”

Beelzebub groaned loudly and pulled their hand away. “Would you just shut your mouth and die!”

Gabriel chuckled and gave them a loving smile.


End file.
